Regret
by Kimyo ryu
Summary: Itachi, why did you do that to me? Where you trying to prove something to your self again?...It was to humiliate you, as well to know that you were taken, first, by me. It was to prove that I'm still greater, then you.  ItaSasu Incest Lemon


A/N: (I live!!!) Another Rp with _Satomi Sanosuke _I was still Sasuke and she was Itachi. Please luv.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Regret

Itachi seemed to be towering over Sasuke's seated form; the lower half of his face was concealed by the collar of the Akatsuki robe. Itachi had completely demolished several houses along Konoha's main way, having almost killed Sasuke, and here they were, Sasuke seated on the ground with Itachi's burning eyes glaring down at him. Lifting his arm, Itachi reached down and slipped his fingers around Sasuke's neck, tightening the grip and literally lifting him off the ground. He pushed Sasuke back so his little brother would forcefully be pressed against the wall yet still Itachi said nothing...

Sasuke struggled from breath as Itachi practically choking him, if he had the energy he would have found but he couldn't move any part of his body. Blood was smeared on the side of his mouth for having spit so up before. His vision was blurry and he felt like he would pass out.

Itachi seemed only to draw in closer to his little brother's tattered face, that stare seemed to burn right through Sasuke, but yet it was cold, as if hatred had two sides. Itachi's head tilted a bit, and he pushed forward even further, brushing his lips against Sasuke's, darting his tongue from his lips to force it into Sasuke's mouth, what was this? Itachi's grip loosened, and he appeared not to be killing Sasuke, no, he was kissing him. Dragging his tongue through Sasuke's mouth, he raped Sasuke's tongue with his own, having the opportunity to further humiliate Sasuke. The one Sasuke hated most in this world was now ravaging Sasuke's mouth, and Itachi had more in mind for his little brother...

Sasuke's eyes shot open. The person he hated the most, the person he swore to kill...his Aniki, was kissing him. He was discussed and could feel bile creeping up in the back of his throat. Sasuke bit down as hard as he could on Itachi's tongue.

Itachi simply did not stop, now Sasuke's teeth had pierced Itachi's tongue, and blood leaked into Sasuke's mouth. Oh, it seemed Itachi liked the way that felt, and only preceded further to rape Sasuke's mouth, tightening his grip a bit as he began to push Sasuke down, sliding his back down against the wall and Itachi's body slowly lowered. Soon enough, the two would reach the ground, and Sasuke would be very close to being completely beneath Itachi's form...

Sasuke spit out Itachi's blood, "You sick son-of-a-bitch." Sasuke said between gasps for air, tiring to refill his lungs. He was already running out of ideas on how to stop Itachi... his body hurt so much.

Itachi kept his hand wrapped tightly around Sasuke's neck, positioning himself over Sasuke's body, and a sneer seemed to cross Itachi's features. "True as that may be, I'm not through yet." He'd scoff, small streams of his own blood ran down his chin, seeming to seep from his tongue even as he spoke, but he ignored that splitting pain and lowered his head even more, grounding his teeth against Sasuke's neck, it was gentle biting, but he knew Sasuke would grow angrier and angrier at him, which was exactly the reaction he wanted...

"Stop-Stop it!" Sasuke; painfully; lifted his arms and placed his hands on Itachi's head. Trying to push him off, but Itachi acted like nothing was happening at all. "Get off of me you sick bastard." He would rather die then let Itachi do what he wanted... whatever that may be...

Itachi bit down even harder, enough to draw blood from Sasuke's neck, but obviously not enough to kill him. Soon enough, in a heart beat's notice, Itachi would push his right hand forward and hook his fingers around both of Sasuke's wrists, pushing them back and over his head, pinning his hands to the ground, giving him hardly any way to move at all. This was humiliating Sasuke in one of the best ways, oh Itachi was already enjoying this. His free hand was left to wander, and he let it begin to lift Sasuke's shirt, revealing a bare chest as Itachi drew his fingers over one of Sasuke's nipples, fiddling with it, he'd cause Sasuke both the pain of his bite, and, as much as Sasuke could deny it, pleasure as well...

Sasuke struggled in Itachi's hold, and the most he could get form his legs where small twitches. He wanted to punch Itachi in the face. He wanted to kick Itachi in the nuts. Even just bite his again. But his body wouldn't allow any of that, so instead he spit in Itachi's face.

Itachi simply sneered, pulling his hand from Sasuke's chest to wipe his face a moment, and then forcefully grab Sasuke's jaw line, pulling him into a very forceful kiss, biting at Sasuke's lips and forcing his tongue deeply into his little brother's mouth. He'd release Sasuke from the kiss shortly after, once more allowing his hand to travel down the side of Sasuke's semi-exposed body, and he reached the edge of Sasuke's pants. Perfect. Itachi slowly slipped then down and away from Sasuke's hips, exposing his lower half as well, Itachi loved the reaction he was receiving from his otouto.

"NO!" Sasuke began twisting in Itachi's grip only serving to cut up the soft flesh of his wrists on Itachi's nails. He also found the will power to move his legs; one press and pushed against Itachi's chest. And the other was folded to protect his member, who knows what kind of sick things Itachi would do to his manhood.

Itachi seemed to snicker, such efforts he was providing to protect himself, but for what? Itachi had almost killed him, and could easily take Sasuke's life, but he chose not to. His free hand then found its way quickly to Sasuke's leg, and he pushed it out from against his chest and worked to fit it over his shoulder. One down, one more to go. Itachi seemed very coordinated, still keeping Sasuke's hands in his grip while the other went to move Sasuke's other leg from his crotch. If successful, he's push Sasuke's other leg over his other broad shoulder, leaving Sasuke with literally no way to stop him. Sasuke's body would be pressed into the ground with both his legs over Itachi's shoulders, and his wrists would be pinned over Sasuke's head, still leaving Itachi with one free hand. Itachi then lifted his free hand to his own mouth, licking his fingers and covering them in saliva. He'd then reach toward the entrance of Sasuke's ass, no, Itachi had no intention of harming Sasuke's dick. Instead, both the tips of his index and middle finger would slip into Sasuke's tight hole, his saliva allowing them to easily push in deeper...

Sasuke clenched his virgin passage around Itachi's fingers, "GET OUT! GET YOU'RE DISGUSTING FINGERS OUT OF ME!!" Sasuke yelled at the top of his lungs. "YOU SICK FREAK, YOU'RE GOING TO HELL!! WE'RE BROTHERS! HOW CAN YOU DO THIS?! I HOPE YOU BURN IN HELL!!" Though Sasuke hated his weakness he hoped someone would find them...would save him...

Itachi just basked in the words his brother spat, oh, he enjoyed hearing them so much, it only made Itachi push his finger in even deeper into Sasuke's tightness, fingering him gently at first, but he'd begin to widen the passage, to which Sasuke should have understood that Itachi seemed to be preparing it for something else, something bigger. "Naruto won't come to save you, nor anyone else; I've made sure they won't." He taunted, digging his fingers deeper into Sasuke each time, lowering his head and beginning to run his tongue over Sasuke's nipples, biting at them, licking more and keeping it rough. Itachi was getting so much out of this, even though he'd not even yet impaled Sasuke with himself. No, that would come soon; his little brother would find himself so humiliated he'd be begging Itachi to kill him...

Sasuke just sat there, Itachi violating him, but he know he was right. Itachi most likely already had a genjutsu up. Sasuke wanted to close his eye's, to block out the view, but he knew if he did the tears that where build up behind his eyes would run free. The last thing Sasuke wanted was to look even more weak in front of his brother. That's when he felt Itachi rub something inside him that shot not pain but pleasure down his spine. He was disgusted with himself when he gasped.

Itachi heard Sasuke release his breath heatedly, he'd finally hit it, and had gotten that separate reaction from Sasuke that he so longed for. Slowly pulling his fingers from Sasuke's hole, he'd lift his hand from Sasuke all together, and reach to slip his hand into the cloak that surrounded Itachi's body. His fingers undid his own pants, loud enough for Sasuke to hear and hopefully become worried. Itachi completely opened the cloak, leaving his pants undone and lowered himself to press his weight against Sasuke's body, the head of Itachi's length began to edge at Sasuke's tightness. It was slippery still from Itachi's saliva-covered fingers preparing it already, and just like that, Itachi slowly pushed his member deep into Sasuke, keeping it slow at first to cause as much humiliation as he could to Sasuke, and in doing so would also create a great deal of pleasure, even for himself. Itachi released an almost silent groan from his vocals as he pushed himself into Sasuke, lowering his head to whisper into his brother's ear. "_As much as you hate it, I'll take you right here and now._" He'd muse, awaiting Sasuke to cry out his protest...

Sasuke missed everything that Itachi had whispered to him because once the head went past his ring of mussels he screamed at the top of his lungs. He did anything he though that could even just a little to get Itachi out of him. He tightened his legs around his neck and his passage around his member. And twisted his hands around in his grasp trying to get Itachi to slip up on something- anything. Itachi was making him sick... and worst of all he felt like trash because of the increasing pleasure... pleasure that began to harden his dick...

Itachi only tightened his grip on Sasuke's wrists; withstanding Sasuke's efforts for the moment and countering as he drew his member out and thrust it back in harshly, almost even trying to tear the entrance since Sasuke had made it tighter. Itachi seemed to like the challenge, drawing and thrusting deeper into Sasuke, his own breathing seemed to increase. He could feel Sasuke begin to get hard since his length was resting just at Itachi's chest. He was pleasuring Sasuke even more, and it only boosted Itachi's speed in penetrating Sasuke over and over, getting more satisfaction each time, even with Sasuke's loud cry, it made Itachi even more greedy to make his little brother suffer...

Sasuke gasped trying to check his breath again; if yelling didn't then he'd beg Itachi to stop anything to stop this humiliation. "An-Aniki p-please stop this. It hurt's." He close his for a second to long and the tears that had been picking at his eye began to flow from his eyes.

Itachi seemed to stop for a moment as his ears heard Sasuke's plea. How great it was to hear Sasuke begin to beg him to cease. He'd once more lower to whisper a bit louder to Sasuke. "_But otouto, it's supposed to hurt._" He'd sneer, and resume, thrusting deeply into Sasuke, he knew very well that along the pain of having his virginity ripped from him by his older brother no less, there was a sensation of pleasure that would burst through them both, and only build bigger and bigger. Itachi's free hand began to roam once more, and it proceeded to take hold of Sasuke's hardening member, stroking it to get it even stiffer, trying to make it painfully hard as he still continued to pump his hips, pounding his manhood into Sasuke faster then before...

"AHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" This was the first time anyone other then himself has touched his member. The pleasure was to much blood started to rush to it even faster and his body relaxed. And he stop twisting, his anal passage let it's death grip on Itachi's member go and the pain soon faded away into a dull ache. But that was covered up by the now intense pleasure, and he forgot his disgust as he began to moan.

Itachi continued to grip Sasuke's length, stroking it and pumping with his free hand. Itachi just grinned, to himself, hearing Sasuke finally give in, the moan echoing into Itachi's head. He'd thrust faster, harder, the grip that had once held him back was relieved, and Itachi almost pulled completely out and forced it back in, hoping to hit the hot spot quite a few times while overwhelming Sasuke with pleasure, still jerking him off at the same time, Itachi could feel himself getting closer to his own climax. A few muffled groans slipped from Itachi, he was enthralled with the pleasure that now both of them had completely engulfed...

"I-Itachi-nii-san," Sasuke said breathlessly, and he slipped his hands out of Itachi now lax grip. During his arms around Itachi's neck he pulled him close and kissed him. Sasuke had finally fingered out how it was that he felt about this... he felt happy. ..Finally Itachi was recognizing him and showed... love? For him. "An-Aniki I'm going to-c-cum." Sasuke gasped out as he tried to prolong his orgasm if only for a second.

Itachi seemed to blink for a moment; the fiery gaze that had once struck Sasuke scared no seemed to have softened to the point that it was no longer effective. Feeling Sasuke free himself since he'd not bothered to keep his grip very tight, Itachi became drowned in a kiss, and it actually seemed to hinder the older brother for a moment. He then expelled the strange doubt in his mind and continued, gripping tightly Sasuke's member as he stroked it faster, thrusting himself in as hard as possible, and only making it harder for Sasuke to hold his climax back any further. Itachi, however, didn't try to hold it back, he thrust in as deep as he could, hitting against Sasuke's sweet spot to have them both explode at the same time. A stream of the hot milky fluid then expelled deep within Sasuke, splashing all within, but still Itachi continued until Sasuke reached his as well...

Sasuke finished not soon after his cum shot on and coated both their chests. His breathing was short and choppy as he came down from his high. After Itachi pulled and Sasuke had recovered he asked, "Itachi, why did you do that to me? Where you trying to prove something to your self again?"

Itachi finally released Sasuke's length with his free hand, but did not pull out of his little brother. Listening to Sasuke's inquiry and it seemed Itachi felt the need to answer it. "...It was to humiliate you, as well to know that you were taken, first, by me. It was to prove that I'm still greater, then you." He said, it was cruel, but this was the reason he'd come and dominated his own little brother. Lately, Sasuke had been believing that he could actually defeat Itachi, and he'd come to once more destroy the thought of success. His free hand drew back up to Sasuke's neck, only to hold in, but not tightly, not in the manner of trying to choke Sasuke, simply to have it there so Sasuke wouldn't get any ideas...

"I should have known that some one like you would never feel compassion or regret." And that's when Sasuke really did pass out.

End?


End file.
